


YUKANA and IDOLiSH7

by kai_aoi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game), Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, 遊☆戯☆王SEVENS | Yu-Gi-Oh!: Sevens (Anime)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Idols, No card games, all the yugioh protagonists can sing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kai_aoi/pseuds/kai_aoi
Summary: Another bunch of new idols with questionable reasons on to why they chose the path laid before them are being trained by IDOLiSH7, TRIGGER, Re:Vale, and ZOOL.[Includes some OCs, especially TRIGGER's and ZOOL "students"]
Kudos: 11





	1. Prolouge

**Hi everyone. This is gonna be a "free-for-all" fic as I litterally just decided to make this. And yes, I'm including a child into the idol scene cause I can and he is the 7th in the series. (which makes all the more sense, especially now)**   
_IDOLiSH7 and the whole Yu-Gi-Oh! series belong to their respectful owners._

* * *

It's the middle of the evening, and all the members of IDOLiSH7 were all minding their own buisness. Iori Izumi was doing his homework, Yamato Nikaido was drinking a small can of beer next to Sogo Osaka, Mitsuki Izumi was making dinner along with Nagi Rokuya (since he's been "watching too much MagiCona") and Riku Nanase was helping Tamaki Yotusba on his Japanese Literature homework.

After about 30 minutes or so, the duo were finished.

"Thanks, Rikkun~"  
"Oh, don't mention it! I like doing this type of thing, so it isn't really hard on me..."

They heard Mitsuki call for them telling that they need someone to help prepare the table and Riku volunteered. The red-haired then left and left Tamaki to do whatever he wanted for a while basically.

_'Hmmm...~ Oh, I should look at the stuff happening on Rabbiter...'_

He grabbed his phone near the edge of his desk and opened the said app. Tamaki didn't have a "huge" following on his account, but it was in the double digits since he was a part of an idol group after all. Mostly his account was full of stuff on what he did in word format and some of his rants. He started typing out his post.

**@Tama_Purin**

_It's almost dinner~ After that, it's pudding time~!_

He left his phone when he was about to leave for the dinner table when a notification came on. It was from Rabbiter. 

Sure, the light-blue boy didn't mind that no one interacted with him on most of his posts, but when he looked at the screen, someone replied to his post.

Replying to @Tama_Purin  
 **@RushOU** _(1)_

_Pudding is a good dessert! What kind do you like, Tamaki-san?_

Tamaki stood by his door and chatted with this "RushOU" person.

Replying to @RushOU  
 **@Tama_Purin**

_King's Pudding, of course~!_

He was shocked that "RushOU" replied in seconds.

Replying to @Tama_Purin  
 **@RushOU**

_Sounds good! I wish I had some to try... Maybe one day..._

The door opened and at the other side was Iori. He looked at Tamaki for a split second before he said that it's time to eat. Tamaki said "Okay" and told him that he'll be there in a second. The dark-blue haired boy left and Tamaki typed one last thing before turning his phone off.

Replying to @RushOU  
 **@Tama_Purin**

_Oh~, I need to eat now~! You should try it one day~!_

Tamaki then was seen by the others and was asked what he did.

"Oh, someone chatted with me for the first time."  
Sogo was intrigued with that so he faced Tamaki and asked.

"What were they like?"  
"Hmm..." Tamaki thought for a bit, but just sighed a little bit. "I don't know..." But he soon recovered and put a smile on his face. "But they were asking what kind of pudding I ate~!"

The adults just sweatdropped at that while some just laughed it off as a good thing for him. 

The members ate their dinner and went on with their night. Tamaki was curious about that "RushOU" person and looked at their Rabbiter profile, and he stared wondering.

 **@RushOU**  
Profile: I want to give motivation to you all! I usually show my Roads!

_'What the heck are "Roads"? As in the one we drive on...?'_

He left it out for the night and continued to wonder. Yamato saw the boy's phone screen and whistled out.

"So is that's this guy you were talking about a while ago?" Tamaki looked over and answered.   
"Yup~"  
"Sounds cryptic, but it isn't that deep, you know? It might just be a metaphor."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

  
While the members of IDOLiSH7, at the another side of the city, near a convinent store, a small boy went out and stood outside of the store. He was holding a small King's pudding cup. 

"So... This "King's Pudding"..."

He took a bit from the cup and used the spoon it came with. He ate a bit and made a pleased look.

"Wow~!! He's right! It's so good~!"

He finished his pudding and disposed the cup properly. A small floating orb flew nearby the boy and starting speaking in a robot voice.

"Yuga. Yuga Oudou. Practice time. Practice time."

Yuga tapped the small orb's screen and left the area of the convience store. He took his bike, rode it and went to a remote area, it had some land and it met a small river.

_'... I know that I'm not a good singer... But...'_

He said a command to the small orb that was following him through out the trip.   
"Kaizo. Play "Mr. AFFECTiON"'s Instrumental." "Kaizo" took a second to process the command then the music started playing. Yuga then nodding to the beat until a certain part and started dancing.

_'If I can't make people find fun in this part of the city, then I'll sing out that message...!'_

What Yuga didn't notice, was that someone was watching him dance to the well-known IDOLiSH7 song and smirked. 

_'He might be the one...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) I couldn't think of any other user name for the guy, but yeah... This might give you a hint on to who this is.


	2. The Formation of YUKANA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IDOLiSH7 meets their trainees, what's their first impressions?

It was a weekend, and surprisingly, everyone had a day-off from performing on stage for the rest of the week. So it was no surprise that the members of IDOLiSH7 weren't doing much in regards to practice and just did whatever they wanted. But one thing was different, Tsugumi _(the Manager)_ announced that they were invited to see a newly formed idol group as part of a "Rookie Idol Project". The members were pleased, but they had to ask something about this project.  
  


"Manager, what is this project all about?" Iori asks the female in the room. "Well, according to the company, it's about finding suitable idol groups that can train those who want to enter the industry." She answered. And everyone asked the exact same question in their head: _'Why not "Re:Vale"?'_ Since the group of 2 are well known for helping the young ones out with things like the basics of being idols. But as they were deep in thoughts, Tsumugi clarified another point.   
  


"They asked us specifically and they mentioned Re:Vale can't come since they're busy with a live show performance this week." Well there's the answer that everyone needed.  
  


"Well, it can't be bad! And look, it's a first for us so let's go!" Mitsuki said optimistically. Everyone looked and agreed. Since after all, they've only been doing this for almost 1 year and they've grown quite a lot since their first live show. "We leave at 1 P.M, so eat a lot of lunch since it's quite a far away place." Tsumugi said.   
  


"Manager?" Riku spoke up. "Yes, Riku-san?"   
"What's a group like? Just curious..."  
"Oh, well, the ones we're going to see is like IDOLiSH7, but with a lot more twists."  
  


Everyone looked confused and Tsumugi said that those words came from the invitation as a note. So, everyone just left it as it was and the female left. After she did so, the group wondered what the idol group would be like.

* * *

"I sure hope they're a bit more responsible than some of our members." Iori thought out loud. "Or, maybe have some weird talents or things they do...?" Mitsuki added the thought. "Maybe they're all _pretty girls_ ~!" Nagi said, but Yamato said a flat "no" since there's no chance in the pits of the earth that a girl idol group would go to male idols for advice. 

"Maybe they're just like us~?" Tamaki wondered. "But Manager said that there was a lot of twists to them." Sogo added to the former's statement. "What do you think, Riku?" Sogo turned to the red-haired in question. "Hmmm... That's hard..." Riku said. "I guess just a fun group with some quirks~!" Everyone giggled at that statement. 

"Well, we leave in the afternoon, so let's get ready for that afternoon." Yamato said with 100 percent assurance, after all he is the leader.

* * *

The morning went by fast, faster than what everyone thought. And soon it was 1 P.M, Tsumugi was there waiting for the members to arrive. After about 5 minutes, everyone was there and the trip was off.

It took almost 2 hours to get to the place and when the place came into view, it almost resembled Takanashi Productions' building, but slightly more modernized and bigger. After everyone got off, a man with black hair and green highlights exited the building and saw the group and their manager.

"Oh, you must be IDOLiSH7 and their manager, correct?" The man asked. "Yes, we are." Tsumugi answered. "Then welcome to Central Studio. I'm the manager of the newly formed idol group that you are tasked to teach. My name is Naru _(1)_." The man introduced himself. "Well, I'm Tsumugi Takanashi, IDOLiSH7's manager." She bowed while introducing herself.

"Pleased to know you." Naru said. "You all don't need to introduce yourselves. After all, your names are quite the sound around." He turned to the members of IDOLiSH7 and said so. "Now, follow me, as the group is not in this building."

The idols and the single manager did so and they found a building the size of 3 houses and Naru said that this is both their dorm and studio, which is impressive to say the least.

When they went in, they found a large room that (is assumed) is the studio. Every member of IDOLiSH7 expected that the group was practicing some of their songs and dancing.

What they weren't expecting was a full on dragon that was firing a beam towards a boy. And surprisingly, the boy wasn't hurt at all, but some of them weren't fine after a bit. Naru entered the room normally and called the attention of the people in the room. "Alright you all, are you done?" He said so casually.

When the members of IDOLiSH7 looked closely, the people (minus them, Tsumugi and Naru) were quite bizzare, well most of them...

"Yup, I just won another duel!" A boy with green and red layered hair proclaimed out loud. What struck the group was that this boy's voice sounded similarly like Riku's. Too similarly. As in it felt like a copy-paste, but at the same time, it wasn't.

"I was so close too!" Another boy with a strange hair and a sleeve-less vest yelled out loud.  
  


"Alright..." Naru chuckled a bit. "Now, you all know what time of the day it is." The 2 afformentioned boys looked confused before noticing IDOLiSH7 standing right next to Naru. They were a little flustered, but Naru heleped them out.

"Is... Is this the group you want us to teach...?" Sogo asked with some uncertainty in voice. Or was it nervousness? Who knows. Naru meanwhile answered "Yes they are." He then looked at the other group of people. "Now, first step, introduce yourselves. Of course, if you want to let your trainers know you, the first thing is your name, right?"

Another boy raised his hand and voluntered to introduce himself first. He walked up towards the front view of the group of idols. He was wearing a dark navy blue hoodie with simple pants and shoes as his bottom wear. "I'm Yugi Muto. Pleased to meet you all." He bowed after he said his name, and soon started to sweat a little. "Um... I hope we can work together..." He mummbled out the last few words. 

"Oh come on Yugi! And I thought you finally had the courage to introduce yourself normally!" A brown haired boy yelled out loud. Yugi went to him and tried to retaliate. "I... I can't do it just yet..." Yugi said as he slowly turned red. Naru tried to reassure Yugi that he did fine in introducing himself. While he was doing that, the brown-haired boy wanted to do it next and did it with permission.

He went into the front view of the group and what struck them immediately was that this guy has heterochromia _(2)_. His eyes were brown on his left and green on his right. He wore a red and white jacket with his undershirt being a plain shirt with a print of tempura (for some reason) and had black pants and red shoes. 'Clearly this guy likes red...' some of the members thought. "I'm Judai Yuki! I actually like to dance more than sing to be honest, but hopefully you all can teach me how to get better at that department!" He said as he struck a pose. Tamaki kind of resonated with this guy, after all, he liked to dance too.

Judai then went back to Yugi and immediately said "That's how you do it!" and Yugi just smiled at him while a man (the group presumed) sighed. "Anyways... Why don't you go next?" Naru said as he looked at the man who sighed and smiled before walking towards the group.

The group noticed a marking at the bottom of left eye. It didn't look naturally made and it doesn't resemble a scar at all, but they just left it be. Outfit wise, it was a simple vest with a grey undershirt and blue pants and black shoes. They all were reminded of how Iori dresses whenever they weren't practicing, but that was just a thought. "I'm Yusei Fudo. Pleased to meet you all." He said. His speech pattern was almost like Iori's, but it sounded less "strict".

Judai gave Yusei a thumbs up and as soon Yusei walked away, another boy replaced him. It was the sleeve-less vested boy that lost to the tomato haired boy a while ago. Mitsuki noticed that this boy was wearing a pendant of some sorts, well... It's not a pendant because it was shapped in a weird way, but he kept in thought that it must be a good luck charm from someone. "I'm Yuma Tsukumo! I'll bring my performance to you all!" He said with a powerful voice. Naru laughed at the back and apologized for his "extreme energy". Tsumugi said that it was okay, and the boy noticed that his turn was over and went back towards his group.

Naru looked at the afformentioned tomato haired boy and gave him a look saying "Your turn." He looked at him before he made a dramatic introduction.  
  
 _"Ladies and gentlemen! I present to you, a new and improved Yuya Sakaki! No longer am I a just a simple entertainer, but I now come to you to entertain you with my voice!"_ He dramatically said before saying "Nice to meet you" casually. Riku, Mitsuki and Nagi clapped at his introduction, saying that it reminded them of a magician performing. He was wearing a white jacket with an orange undershirt and green baggy pants with large pockets and "interesting" shoes. He was also wearing a pendant of some sort, except it's more simpler than Yuma's and it's a blue crystal.

Yuya walked back and tapped another boy's sholder, before he looked annoyed. _'That reminds me of TRIGGER's personality... But it's all merged into 1 person...'_ Tsumugi thought. Yuma then ran up to him and asked to do the same thing as everyone else, introduce himself. With enough convincing, the boy walked up towards the group and they were struck cold. With Judai, Yuma and Yuya, their energy was quite high. Yugi and Yusei's weren't as high, but it still gave them comfort. This boy however, just looking at him gives you a cold feeling of some sorts. He was wearing a grey hoodie and sky blue pants, he looked plain but his facial expressions looked devoid of any emotions. "Yusaku. Yusaku Fujiki." He said, before going back to where he was standing before.

Naru apologized again and everyone said that it's fine. Naru then noticed something. "Hey, aren't you all missing 1?"

IDOLiSH7 was kind of shocked but not really at the same time. The invitation did say that the group was gonna be like IDOLiSH7, so they assumed they had the same member count. 

Meanwhile, the other group was wondering where their 7th member was. "I swear, he was here a moment ago!" Yuma yelled. After a few moments of the other group wondering, a voice boomed at the other side of the room.

"Um... whoops...?" The voice came from the entrance.

A small boy was standing there, he had dark orange and yellow hair. He was wearing a red jacket with a white undershirt and black shorts that went down until near his ankles and next to him was a floating small orb (?).

Naru looked at the boy and asked him. "Why were you late?"  
"Kaizo was breaking and I had to reset him... That's when he finished reseting him that I tried to run here as fast as I could." He explained.  
"Oh well, we know your little gimmicks. Anyways, everyone here is done introducing themselves, it's your turn now." Everyone looked at Naru, confusingly, since there's no way that a guy this small/young is gonna be an idol. Meanwhile, the boy introduced himself in a way that everyone can see him. After all, he was really short.

"I'm Yuga Oudou! I may not look much, but I can assure you, I can sing too!"

Blinked once.

Twice.

3 times.

"E-Excuse me?!?" IDOLiSH7 and their manager screamed in disbelief. "A-A kid?! Being an idol?!" Mitsuki was the one to point it out. "I'm surprised that you all haven't noticed." Naru wondered out loud. ""Notice"? There's a kid that wants to be an idol and we're supposed to teach him?!" Yamato asked. "Yes, not just him though." Naru let everyone calm down (with the help of Tsumugi) before he continued. "Who's the youngest out of your group?"

Iori and Tamaki raised their hands. "Oh, so then from the looks of it, you both are high school students, correct?" Naru asked. Iori said "Yes" and Tamaki just nodded. " _Wait a minute_ , what does that mean?" Nagi asks. Naru said:"Why don't they all tell you their age?" He points towards the group that now includes Yuga.

"Okay... How old are you all?" Iori asks.

They went in the same order as their introductions. Yugi, Judai, Yusei, Yuma, Yuya, Yusaku and then Yuga.

"I'm actually 16."  
"Same age with Yugi!"  
"I'm 20."  
"13... Don't laugh."  
"14! Young and bright as ever!"  
"16."

The the group had their assurance back, but can't help but wonder, why such variation in age? The oldest one out of them was Yusei, and even then, the adults of IDOLiSH7 are either the same age or older than him. And the youngest so far was a middle school student, but then they were reminded of Yuga.

"I'm 11."

Okay, nevermind. The youngest out of this entire group is a _**5th grader**_.

"I... I have no words..." Tsumugi thought out loud. Naru just laughed off her words and said to her that, despite their "questionable age range", they perform just as good as an idol group that has been performing for months or even about a year. "And just as proof, they're going to perform as your first impressions on them." Naru continued.

"Really? We get to see them sing?" Riku asked. "Yes, and you might recognize the song." Naru responded as he went to the other group and asked to prepare.

"Uh... I hope you all like this one..." Yuga said, as his group prepares. Yamato noticed the floating small orb following Yuga and asked what in the world was it. "Oh, it's my drone. It's name is Kaizo."  
"Doesn't look like any other drone I've seen before..."  
Naru joined the little conversation between the 2. "That's because that's Yuga's creation. He made it himself."  
Everyone from IDOLiSH7 looked at him in shock. "Really? How?"  
"Beats me, but he does love to create things like that." Naru asked. "Are you done?" He asked the other group.

"Yes. Just give us a signal." Yusei said. Naru gave a nod and Yuga gave a command to Kaizo. "Kaizo! Play "Mr. AFFECTiON"'s Instrumental!"

The moment Yuga finished that statement, IDOLiSH7 gotten excitied and a bit surprised. They never heard a cover of their own song yet, so this might be an experience.

And it was. Yugi's voice was mellow, but powerful at the same time, it was like Sogo's in a way but it had it's own appeal. Judai's voice almost sounded like Tamaki's, the only difference was his power on delivery. It was a little higher tone than Tamaki's but if he can lower the tone, he can sound like Tamaki. Yusei's voice was can have a sharp strike in some places, but somehow, he managed to make it sound good. 

Yuma's voice was high in energy and really catchy for some reason. Some parts of the song sung by him are sung by Nagi and some of his English pronounciation was on point. Yuya's voice really shined on this and it made IDOLiSH7 realize that they may have to teach another Riku because Yuya's tone and voice in general is like Riku's but he had his own spin off to it. Yusaku's voice was a surprising turn of events. Everyone thought he was just cold and almost practically a back-up singer, but no. His voice was comforting in singing mode, it felt like a it was better at conveying a message rather than plain old speaking. It was also kind of an irony when at one part of the song, he had to sing Mitsuki's part and had to smile, but he did so and that made everyone in IDOLiSH7 kind of jump.

Now the last one was Yuga. The shortest way to describe it was "unbelievable". It was powerful, but not too powerful that his voice completly covers everyone else's voice and can do long notes really well, even though he's just 11.

"So... What did you all think?" Naru asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it sounds stupid, but I have no name for the main 7 protagonists' group so deal with YUKANA.
> 
> (1) Naru is just a placeholder name to be honest, I never had any idea, but they need a manager so it was made last second.
> 
> (2) I know that Judai doesn't have heterochromia, but when he's fused with Yubel, he can turn it on and off and I'm trying to make this fic have less card fighting (or none at all) so I have made the decision to make Judai have heterochromia for this fic.


	3. Chapter 3: The Things about YUKANA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tour began of YUKANA's studio and dorm.

"So... What did you all think?" Naru asked.

"Wow..." Tsumugi mumbled out loud. "They sounded really amazing...!"  
"Say that again! Jeez, that was amazing!" Mitsuki agreed.  
"It was just a practice dance, but I could tell everyone was having fun!" Riku said.

The other group was breathing for air after the performance and noticed IDOLiSH7's reviews of them. "You really... think so?" Yuma breathed out.

"Yes! It was a fantastic performance!" Nagi explained.  
"Quite the stunning sight, honestly." Yamato said. Naru was mentally writing the things that he heard before a ringing came from his phone. "Oh... Excuse me." Naru said as he picked up the call.

"Hello?" Naru started to talk to the caller for a few moments before finishing. "The director wants to talk about the upcoming activities of the program with the manager of IDOLiSH7. May you come you me?" Naru asked. Tsumugi said yes, and asked everyone in IDOLiSH7 to be careful while she's gone. Naru said the same thing, after all, in his case, there were actual children in the group. He also said to give a tour of the dorm/studio.

* * *

"Alright! Let's show these guys our little dorm!" Judai said and he dashed out the door. Yugi and Yusei sighed while Yuma and Yuga followed.  
"When will he learn...?" Yusaku mumbled out.  
"H-Hey... They're quite young, so don't blame them." Yamato comforted the 16-year old.  
"Anyways, let's follow them! The tour has begun!" Yuya yelled and Riku cheered.

IDOLiSH7 followed Yusei before finding the rest of the latter's group at the living room. It had a large couch and coffee desk in front with a TV attached on the wall. And on the other side of the room, it looked like a hole in the wall, but they could see the part of the kitchen at the other side.

"Quite impressive." Iori said out loud. "It's similar to our dorm, but I think it's a bit more modern." Sogo continued.  
"Well, Naru and the President said we needed to stay in the same place!" Yuma said.   
"Should we show our rooms?" Yugi asked everyone and they all agreed. "Okay then, let's play the "order game"."

IDOLiSH7 wondered what Yugi meant up until the boy brought up 7 slips of paper. "Uhhh... What are you doing?" Tamaki asked. "It's a simple game I made up. These papers represent the order of our rooms. It goes by number so the one who gets number "1" is the first, and so on." Yugi explained. It was interesting that they determined the order of the rooms.

"1, 2, 3... Pull!" Yugi said and the group pulled their random strips of paper.

"I'm first." Yusei said out loud.

"I'm second~!" Yuya happily said.

"Third." Yusaku silently said.

"Number 4!" Judai proclaimed.

"Number 5 is left with me..." Yugi wondered.

"6, not bad!" Yuma said.

"7, my lucky number~" Yuga said. "Although it wouldn't be lucky as it is right now." Yusaku said. "Hey! Don't get mad~!" Yuga retaliated, while everyone tried their best to get past that.

* * *

Yusei showed his room first. It was a plain room with a desk and a bed next to each other. What caught Iori's eye was what was attached to the wall above his desk. It looked like a blueprint of something.

"Fudo-san." Iori called out. "What is it?"

"What's this?" Iori asked.

"Oh, that's a plan for my new motorcycle _(1)_." Yusei said. "I may not look like it, but I study Mechanical Engineering."

"That stuff looks complicated..." Riku added his thoughts."It may be on the surface, but it's actually quite simple.

While the Fly Away duo was looking at the blueprint, Nagi noticed the trophy on the small shelf across the bed, along with a photo of a group.

"Oh? What's this?" Nagi asked.

"Oh that, that's the trophy that my friends won during a World Racing Tournament." Yusei explained.

"Woah... That sounds so cool..." Tamaki said.

"Without those guys, I would've lost during the semi-finals." Yusei looked away for a second and looked back at the other members. "Are you satified?"

"We are." Sogo answered.

* * *

Outside, Yuya was calling IDOLiSH7's attention to follow him down the hall. When they caught up and looked inside his room, it looked like a circus. There was a small trampoline, a bicyle and other little things that they see in a circus.

"Your room looks like a fun house!" Riku pointed out.

"Yeah! I love circus performance! That's why I keep a lot of stuff related to it in my room, and also I feel encouraged!" Yuya said.

"Why do you like the circus, Yuya?" Yamato asked.

"Well, my Dad is a circus conductor and a performer and me and Mom always watched his shows." Yuya explained. "I always wanted to make people smile, like how my Dad does." Yuya continued and smiled. He was probably thinking about the afformentioned performance.

"You know, this is out of topic, but you and Riku sound kind of the same." Sogo pointed out. Yuya and Riku looked confused.

"He does quite sound like Nanase-san." Iori agreed.

"We don't!" Yuya and Riku said simultaneously. That made everyone surprised.

"See, you 2 do sound similar." Both were at their wits' end before Mitsuki said to go to the next room.

* * *

The next room was Yusaku's, and it was bare.

The only things that were there were a small bed with a side table and a desk with his computer.

"Compared to everyone's room so far... This place feels..." Mitsuki tried to get the words out of his mind, but just seeing what he and everyone else sees is hard.

"..." Yusaku stayed silent for a while.

"A little empty... And lifeless..." Yamato said. "N-No offence Yusaku!" The boy still stayed silent.

"Sorry, Yusaku isn't the brightest of people in terms of showing his interests..." Yuya said.

"... Are you all done now?" Yusaku asked.

"Y-Yeah..."

* * *

The next room was Judai's. I was filled with a lot of hero action figures and posters. IDOLiSH7 knew that Judai really loved comics and heroes, especially.

"Oh! Is that a bass?" Sogo noticed the red bass _(2)_ near the corner of his room at the oposite side of Judai's bed.

"Yup! I just started to learn a few weeks ago, so I'm not good at it yet... Hehe..." Judai said.

"So... You make your own music...?" Tamaki chimed in.

"No... Like I said, I'm pretty new at it. I only know how to play the basic tabs." Judai said.

"Judai. You really like heroes, don't you?" Iori asked and pointed out the "sort of" obvious.

"Yup, yup! Ever since I was a kid, I always admired them... Even to the point I have an entire deck that has a HERO theme with them~!" Judai answered.

* * *

IDOLiSH7 had their fill on Judai's room and next one was Yugi's room. 

It was similar to Yusei's but his desk was larger and the bookself was all trophies from different game tournaments and some board games.

"Ehehe... Sorry for not being as interesting as the others..." Yugi sheeplessly apologized.

"It's okay! But you really like board games, do you?" Riku asked the boy.

"I do! My grandfather always had so many types of games in his store and I would also play them!" Yugi said.

"Hehe~ That sounds nice! Maybe we should play once we're done!" Riku said.

"I never knew that so many types of games are available around Japan...!" Nagi said.

"The games aren't just from Japan, they're from other places around the world." Yugi explained. 

Sogo then noticed a triangular object at the center of the desk. "What's that?"

  
"Ah, that's the MIllenium Puzzle. My treasure." Yugi explained. The "Puzzle" looked complete and it felt very ancient.

"Where did that come from?" Mitsuki asked.

"My grandfather gave it to me 8 years ago, before it was in random pieces." Yugi explained. "He said when you complete it, it will grant you 1 wish."

"What did you wish for...?" Mitsuki asked.

"... To have friends..." Yugi mumbled out. Everyone looked confused before Yugi continued. "Back then, I was being constantly bullied for being short and I had a hard time to talk with people... But after that... Some of the bullies became some of my best friends!"

"Woah...! And that happened after you finished that 8-year long puzzle...?" Mitsuki asked.

"Yes, Mitsuki-san!" Yugi said.

* * *

After Yugi's story, IDOLiSH7 moved on to the next room: Yuma's.

The desk was near by the door and when they walked in, they saw a hammock instead of a bed. And near that, is a yellow guitar and a cabinent with a bunch of random things that looked mishmashed. That caught everyone's eye first.

"Oh? Yuma-kun, what is this?" Nagi asked and looked at the objects inside. "Oh! These specific things are from my country! Are you perhaps a foreigner?"

"Nope! These are from my family's travels! My family really likes to dicover the unknown~!" Yuma said. That would explain his really good English.

"You play the guitar, Yuma-kun?" Sogo asked.

"Yup! Unlike Judai, I've been playing for about 3 years now _(3)_. And I would say I'm pretty good at it~" Yuma tooted his own horn.

* * *

After Yuma's room, it was Yuga's turn.

When they went in, they noticed the small mess of wires but the shelved objects were more organized. His desk was mostly messy full of wires, pieces of metal and wrenches. His bed wasn't tucked in right.

"Uhhhhh... Sorry for the mess..." Yuga apologized

"I-It's okay...!" Riku reassured. But he looked at the objects on the shelves and wondered what are those. "Hey, what are those little things on the shelves?" He pointed out the robots on the shelves.

"Oh~! Those are my Roads!" Yuga explained. Tamaki overheard the conversation and went near Riku.

""Roads"...?" Riku asked.

"I made all of those~!" Yuga said. Tamaki noticed the bed's blanket is covering something and lifted it. It was a small King's Pudding plush and remebered looking at "@RushOU" and put 2 and 2 together.

  
"Hey! It's King's Pudding! What's he doing there?" Tamaki asked Yuga.

"Oh, ever since I started eating King's Pudding, I started liking it a bit more... It was all thanks to you, Tamaki-san~!" Yuga said. Yup, it's true.

"Wait... You're... RushOU?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes!" Yuga said.

"E-Eh...?" Everyone stayed shocked for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Yusei has a motorcycle (aka: his D-Wheel), he just wanted to modify it.  
> (2) I made Judai play the bass okay it seemed so cause his VA also sings (foreshadowing its the same VA as Tamaki and on that note you all like my Yuya and Riku same voice joke???)  
> (3) This is story relevant okay?


End file.
